In Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) systems, such as systems operating according to the DVB-T (Digital Video Broadcasting—Terrestrial) standard, the DVB-T2 (Digital Video Broadcasting—Second Generation Terrestrial) standard, or the DVB-C2 (Digital Video Broadcasting—Second Generation Cable) standard, robust demodulation generally requires that the sampling rate at the receiver be well-matched to the sampling rate at the transmitter. To reduce the number of errors (e.g., bit errors, symbol errors, etc.) at the receiver, techniques have been developed to estimate the timing error/offset between transmitter and receiver sampling frequencies, and to adjust/correct the timing of the received signal based on the estimated timing error. Conventional techniques for timing error estimation attempt to minimize hardware requirements by estimating timing error based on the received signal after the received signal has been downsampled to the baud rate, which allows correlators of the timing error estimator to operate on a relatively small sample set. While these conventional techniques can reduce the amount of hardware needed in the receiver, they generally suffer from long convergence times and/or low accuracy in acquisition.